Fast Car
Fast Car by Tracy Chapman is a song featured in 5x15, the fifteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Jackson and Jake. Lyrics Jake: You got a fast car I want a ticket to anywhere Maybe we make a deal Maybe together we can get somewhere Any place is better Starting from zero got nothing to lose Maybe we'll make something Me myself I got nothing to prove Jackson: You got a fast car I got a plan to get us out of here I been working at the convenience store Managed to save just a little bit of money Won't have to drive too far Just 'cross the border and into the city You and I can both get jobs And finally see what it means to be living Jake: See my old man's got a problem He live with the bottle that's the way it is He says his body's too old for working His body's too young to look like his My mama went off and left him She wanted more from life than he could give I said somebody's got to take care of him So I quit school and that's what I did Jackson: You got a fast car Is it fast enough so we can fly away? We gotta make a decision Leave tonight or live and die this way Jackson and Jake: So remember when we were driving driving in your car Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk City lights lay out before us And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder Jake (with Jackson): And (I) had a feeling that I belonged (I) had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone Jake: You got a fast car We go cruising, entertain ourselves You still ain't got a job And I work in a market as a checkout girl I know things will get better You'll find work and I'll get promoted We'll move out of the shelter Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs Jackson and Jake: So remember when we were driving driving in your car Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk City lights lay out before us And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder Jake (with Jackson): And (I) had a feeling that I belonged (I) had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone Jackson: You got a fast car I got a job that pays all our bills You stay out drinking late at the bar See more of your friends than you do of your kids I'd always hoped for better Thought maybe together you and me find it I got no plans I ain't going nowhere So take your fast car and keep on driving Jackson and Jake: So remember when we were driving driving in your car Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk City lights lay out before us And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder Jake (with Jackson): And (I) had a feeling that I belonged (I) had a feeling I could be someone Jackson: Be someone Jake: Be someone Jackson and Jake: You got a fast car Is it fast enough so you can fly away? You gotta make a decision Leave tonight or live and die this way